Angel Warrior
by WolfWoodTheStampede526
Summary: Vash is still on his quest to seek Knives. But a dilema with a kiddnapping and the Angels Arm turns up. R&R plz!


Disclaimer Nope. No characters owned except Nirago.  
  
  
Meryl and Milly has been following Vash for a long time. Vash has been trying to find Knives for a long time with know positive outcome.   
  
Meryl: Vash has been very quiet since we've been trying to find Knives. I wonder what he's thinking?  
Vash turned around.  
Vash: Look at that. A town. Maybe a break would help us out on our search.  
Milly: Oh yes! Finally! I'm so thirsty right now!   
She ran right into the town, with Vash following behind. Meryl just stood there for a while. Vash paused.  
Vash: Meryl? Are you all right?  
Meryl: … Oh I'll be all right.   
They all walked into town and got a room in the nearest hotel. Meryl and Milly went down to the restaurant. Which gave Vash some time to think.  
Vash: What will I do when I see Knives? Should I fight him? Or maybe that's not his motive. Why is he even like that? Does it have to come to this? This might end out dangerous. And Meryl and Milly will be in the middle of it all.   
He was just sitting in the dark room buy himself. Nighttime fell and Vash knew what he had to do. He had take on Knives himself. He walked out with Wolfwood's cross gun into the night desert. But meanwhile….  
Meryl: Ew! Milly? Why'd you have to order me this?  
Milly: But I thought you liked raw squid.  
Meryl: ….ugh! Never mind. I'm going to take a walk.   
She walked outside to see some strange red figure walking towards the horizon.  
Meryl: Huh? Is that…is that Vash? Vaaaaaaaaash?! Vash! Is that you? Vvvvva…"   
???: Well well well. Hello little helpless lady.  
Meryl: Ugh. Get away from me bastard.   
???: Ooh. Feisty, just the way I like 'em.  
He began to try to take her shirt out.  
Meryl: Ahh! Get your god damn hand offa me!!  
She punched him in the face.  
???: Ow! Oh, now you asked for it bitch!  
He pulled out a shotgun.  
Meryl: *gasp*  
???: Now, you're going to tell me everything you know about Vash the Stampede.  
Meryl: V…Vash the Stampede? Wh…why would I know anything thing about him?  
???: *smiles* I thought you might say that.   
He pointed the gun at her neck and pulled the trigger….  
  
Vash was making his progress through the desert night without any fault. He never said a word to himself all the while. Until he saw this ditch in the ground with metal machinery everywhere.  
Vash: What the hell is in there?  
He jumped right in and walked around with caution.  
Vash: Hmm, this looks like some sort of abandoned factory. But why wasn't this place maybe bulldozed for irrigation? Hmm, I have this feeling. Something tells me something brought me here.  
And he was right! For when he was done thinking that sentence, he heard a bullet coming right at him! He ran right behind a big machine.  
???: Show yourself Vash The Stampede. You can't hide from me. I have something of yours.  
Vash: Who are you?  
???: My name is Nirago. I'm here for the $$60,000,000,000. I'm the best gunman out there and I know that I can defeat you. And plus I have something of yours.  
Vash: What?  
He turned around to see Meryl's still body on the floor.  
Vash: No….no you didn't.  
Nirago: Oh I did.  
Vash: You…you FUCKER!!!!  
He started to run to Nirago, with his gun pointed right at him.  
Nirago: Ha ha! Yes! A fight that's worthy enough for my taste. Show me what you got Vash The Stampede!  
Vash shot one bullet at him. But Nirago had deflective armor. The bullet bounced back towards Vash and grazed his left shoulder.   
Vash: Ow dammit!   
He shot a series of bullets while strafing to the left. They all bounced back the other.  
Vash: Shit, how am I going to hit him, this is impossible.  
Nirago: Now my turn!  
He pulled out a big massive gun. He fired it. A big BOOM could be heard from all around the room. Vash ran and hid behind another machine.  
Vash: Damn him he's got heavy artillery.  
Nirago: C'mon Vash! I know you have better skills than this!  
Vash jumped up high and tried to shoot the back of his head, but even then they deflected. One of the bullets pulled away his gun. Now he opened up his arm gun and shot everywhere at Nirago's body, but they all deflected too.  
Vash: This is getting too fuckin annoying!  
Then an idea sprung to his mind, Wolfwood's cross gun! He uncovered it and opened up the rocket launcher.  
Nirago: What the hell…  
Vash fired and an explosion was present. When the smoke cleared up, Nirago stood with only one arm.  
Nirago: Dammit! Ah!  
Vash: Yes! Now you'll pay for Meryl's death!  
He walked slowly towards Nirago. But then he thought he saw Meryl twitch. He stopped. Vash started to think, then it hit him!  
Nirago: You…bastard! She isn't dead! She was just drugged!  
Just then, Meryl woke up.  
Meryl: Huh wha? Ahhh! Where the hell am I!?  
Nirago threw a little ball to Vash. Smoke started to come out of the ball. Nirago grabbed Meryl.  
Nirago: Ha ha ha! Let's play hide and seek Vash.   
As soon as the smoke cleared, they were both gone.   
Vash: That son of a bitch. MERYL!!!!!  
He knew there was nothing to do, but follow the straight path. He took that opportunity to reload his guns, just in case he has other people with him. He walked for a long time, until he saw what looked like a little lantern light. He ran to it as fast as he could.  
Vash: Meryl! I'm coming!  
As he was running, Nirago put a pipe there to trip him. It did. As soon as Vash fell, Nirago pointed a gun at Vash's head.   
Nirago: You're it! Now I'm giving you ten seconds to hide now.   
Vash got up, but instead of running he kneeled down…and tripped Nirago….or tried.  
Vash: OW OW OW OW OW OW!  
Nirago: Solid metal! But I'm afraid you're time has run out. He ran towards that lantern looking light. Vash straggled behind. Nirago got there first and pulled out a tied up and gagged Meryl. Vash halted.  
Vash: Let her go. Let her go! This is between me and you! She not in this!  
Nirago: Oh but she is. For I know that you both have a special connection.  
Meryl: Wha?! Wha har uu halking bou!?  
Nirago: Shut up bitch! If you don't understand what I mean, then let's just say…a ransom.  
Vash: You bastard!  
Nirago pulled out the shotgun again and pointed it at Meryl's neck.   
Vash: Another tranquilizer gun?  
Nirago pointed the gun at a machine. He fired and a bullet hole was present in the machine. Nirago smiled and pointed the gun at her neck again.  
Vash: No! No! Don't do it! Stop!  
Nirago: Give yourself up! Or I'll shoot!  
Vash: Fine! Fine. I…surrender.  
Meryl: Ash! Oo!  
Nirago: Hmm. I win. But she still dies!!! Call it…payback for that punch baby.  
Vash: No! Don't you dare shoot her!  
His anger was rising.  
Vash: You aren't killing her!  
Nirago: Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?  
Suddenly the cap on the top of his gun burst open. His gun started to flash and flicker with electricity.   
Nirago: What the hell?   
In his utter amazement, he let go of Meryl. She ran for cover, for she knew what was going to happen. Vash's gun started to merge with his arm. It grew larger and larger until Vash had this large gun for an arm. A white light began to grow in the middle of this gun.  
Vash: You…..aren't……killing……anyone!!!!  
The light grew bigger and bigger, until the whole room was full of light….  
  
  
a/n: It's up to you guys out there if you want me continue this or not. Please r&r and tell me if you want me to continue. Remember this is my first fanfic. So don't be that harsh if you think this sucks.


End file.
